heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamworld
The day and mounth is July 5th and our heroes are well rested and ready to fight. After a long night arguing their ready to train or that's what it looks like. Aoi:Who ever wins gets the bed. Avery:Okay and the loser has to get the closet oh and if I can sync with Narunosuke you give me one of your bras. Aoi:Sounds good to me but I don't think you'll be able to sync you newb. Avery:Lets go Narunosuke!!!! Lets show these girls how to fight!!! Naru:Okay lets do this!! I'm so pumped!!! Aoi:Aruku lets show these fools how to fight. Flay:Okay. Avery:TK Fire!!! Avery created fire out of nothing Aoi just laugehd at him what did she know that could make her laugh? Avery:What's so funny? Aoi:Nothing it's just your powers are unstable and you don't know how to control them properly that's all. Akuku:You should try using the powers you Toju has first before you use your natural powers you get when you semi-sync with you ToJu. Avery:Wait how can I completely Sync with Narunosuke? Aoi:Let me show you my ''True Form. Aoi was engulfed in a blue light in a few seconds she came out the blue and looked very different then when she went in. Avery was stunned by her beauty couldn't get out any words. ''Aoi:Do you see the difference between you and me? Avery:Wow your hot!! I like this form better!! Aoi:Oh your so dead! Go 'Space eaters'!! Black orbs appeared around Avery and Narunosuke the orbs flew into Avery and Narunosuke the glowed blue for an instant. Aoi:Now black and blue eraser!! Naru:Idiot those things are ''dark matter!! ''Avery:Wait what dark matter!? Naru:Yeah she's similating 'nothingness' by creating dark matter that destoys normal matter. Avery:Wait she creates matter that destroys matter? Naru:Yeah this is bad we can get close to her without getting hit and if we keep our distance we'll die!!! We need to Sync kid!! Avery:How!? Aoi:Stop playing around you two because I will kill you if you don't fight back Avery. Avery:Hey stop that we're trying to sync here so leave us alone please? Aoi:Okay you have five seconds starting now! Five.... Avery:Okay lets sync Narunosuke!! Naru:I don't know how to. Aoi:Four.... Avery:Then why did you suggest we sync? Naru:Because I thought you knew!! Come on your dad is 'D' he is a master Dream catcher!! Aoi:Three......stop stalling!! Avery:I know that and I'm not stalling I'm trying to sync with him. Aoi:Did you try reasoning with his soul? Naru:Reason? Aoi:Two..... Avery:No I didn't but how would that sync us up? Okay reason so become one with him? Huh? Naru:Lets think on the same level as each other. The duo tried to reason with each other but they just couldn't do it. Aoi:One......... Avery:Reason..reason..REASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go now reason sync!!!! Naru:Lets end this!!! Aoi:Zero!!! Ready or not here I come!!! Avery: Reason sync!! D and Akakage were watching the battle from far away they were playing blackjack. D:Your daughter isn't half bad. Akagage:Neither is you son it looks like he found his 'SNYC' lets see what he can do now that he is fully sync. Inner Thoughts:Lets see what you got? A golden light followed by a Green light covered the area Avery was in his Sealed-form but was completely synced. The green light toke them to a mountain with nothing around it D and Akakage just watched the battle from behind a rock. Gai:Hey you down there it's time for the main event!!! Steffen lets fly to the heavens!!! Steffen:Okay Gai lets go!! Avery:So your the one with the green light? So I getc to try my new powers out already? Hey Aoi let me fight him!! '' ''Aoi:Whatever just don't die on me! Avery:Narunosuke lets do this!! '' ''Gai:Why are you talking to yourself fool don't you know that your ToJu fuses with you and is a part of you?!?!?!?!?!! Avery:Wait what he's inside of me!?!? So how am I supposed to fight you? Gai:TELL ME YOUR JOKING SERIOUSLY!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!! HOW NEW ARE YOU TO THIS!? NEWB!!! Avery:Well.... Gai:YOU ARE SO STUPID KID YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DIE FIRST!!!! Gai throw a air bomb at Avery but it had no effect what just happened? Avery:How did I just do that? Aoi:Hey stupid you just became a synergistic unit with Narunosuke so you have all of his powers and knowledge so use it!!! Avery:Oh I think I get it. So now sence we're one we both feed-off each other so that means I can do that awesome golden shard thing as well!! Lets dance!! Gai:YOU WILL NOT WIN LOSER!!! GO NOW GREEN STEEL WING BOMBS!!!!!!! Avery:Okay be calm and cool and send all of my strenght into the ground fing the gold then control it. Avery did it once more but this time sent the feather bombs back at Gai. Gai was shocked and dumb founded he didn't know what to do next. Gai:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!??! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!??!? THIS IS MY WORLD YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BRING YOU GOLDEN AURA HERE!!!! OKAY ONE MORE TIME!!!!!!! Avery:Okay my new move Golden Storm!!! Gai's feather bombs couldn't even touch Avery but Avery's Golden Storm of Dust obliterated Gai's wings making him fall from the sky and crash on the ground hard. Avery:Dead Center!!! I did it!! I did it!!! I beat him yeah and I synced on top of that! Hey Aoi that means you not only owe my a bra to show all my friends I have a hot 'GF' I get the bed and you get the closet!!! Haha and you didn't think I could do it! Aoi:Oh what ever will I do with you Perv? Gai got up and grabbed Avery on the shoulder Gai looked beaten and dying but he seem cheerful as always. Gai:Hey kid can I train under you? Huh look out!!! Avery:Hey what the! A purple sphere was shot at Avery but he managed to dogde it with the help of Gai...was this a new challenger? Who is it? D and Akakage where surprised at their protage for such power from his attack. D:Ageha don't over do it I still want a son!! Akakage:Aoi!!! Ageha:Shut up oldies I know what I'm doing you want me train them for the DraemCitry Tournament so I will do my best not to kill them during training. Gai:Not cool bro!! I'm so going to hurt you! Aoi:Avery leave this one to me okay hun? Avery:Sure. Lets see what you can do? Aoi:Gai lets fight him together. Gai:No fair maden let me handle him. Ageha:You think you can beat me fool. Gai:No I know I can win!!! LETS GO!!! Gai ran towards the mysterious young man with his wings glowing green but the young man just moved his arms once and sent Gai flying with his body covered with blood and cuts. What was with his powers? Gai:Dammit!!!! Ageha:Weak. So who's next? D:They have no chance against him Aka we have to stop this before he kills them! Akakage:Wait lets see if they can over come his 'Pycho sync' I have a feeling they'll win D so please just sit back and watch. D:If you say so. Ageha:What's the matter scared? Avery:Wait I heard of him he's Ageha The War he uses the 'Pyscho sync' he is my father's protage. I've seen him fight before and his Sync powers controls wind.He fights with pure power and speed his moves are hard to block. So watch out girlie don't get your body all cut up because then I can't call you my 'GF' with cuts all over your body now can I? Ageha:That's the least of your worries now go purple wind blades!! Aoi:Watch out dumb ass!! Avery:I got this 'Sync Reason' doesn't just allow me to bond with my Toju easily but it allows me to copy powers as well like you spatial orbs. See Spatial Sheild!!! Avery gold aura grow making golden orbs of space appear blocking the attack. Ageha looked scared but he gave a faint smile what was he happy about hey sis'' your boy friend is powerful so I owe you but that won't help him survive. Dance Dance Fallout Gale Storm Claymore!!!'' Gai:No you don't green wings of justice!! Gai protected Avery with his explosive wings but the attack started again hitting both Avery and Gai. Was Avery done for or does he have a Trump Card? Ageha:Well what will you do now wuss? Avery:Aoi now!! Aoi:Okay blue space!! Avery and Aoi fused thier attacks together which was a powerful wave of Gold and blue energy that crushed Ageha.Was the battle over now? Ageha:N-no it will n-not end....this way!! Go my ultimate sync Purple Tornado Killer!!! Lets see you block this? Gai:Crap I can't help him this time he'sdone for!! Ageha:Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! You dead now!!! Kid!!! Avery:Eat this my new move Golden Pwnd Puch!!!! Avery upercutted Ageha and sent him flying throught the mountain the battle was over finally. D and Akakage went to the mountain to congratulate the kids. Aoi:Who's the weak one now? Ageha:Dammit this means I lost so some kids? Avery:Yeah I did it Father!!! Did you see that!? Category:Truth™ Category:Story